Human eh Kinda?
by KayleeBeeCullen
Summary: Kagome is a girl who was born a human, but she has the features of a demon. She must find a Prince to marry her in order for the curse to be broken. But when she finds the man of her dreams will he despise her like all the rest?
1. Chapter 1

Human

**Human..eh. kinda**

**Summery: Kagome is a girl who was born a human, but she has the features of a demon. She must find a Prince to marry her in order for the curse to be broken. But when she finds the man of her dreams will he despise her like all the rest? Based on the fairy tale and movie Penelope, with a twist of course. **

**AN: I don't own InuYasha or Penelope! **

…Prologue…

_My mother used to tell me all the time that this wasn't my face. It couldn't be MY face. Oh no. It was my great, great, great grandfathers' face. He had betrayed the family by trying to steal the sacred jewel for himself. But now the jewel is entrusted to me._

--100 years ago--

Itachi Higurashi, my great, great, great grandfather, was a well brought up child. He had everything he could ask for. Born of a wealthy family he was entrusted the title of future king of the Northern Kingdom. This was the only kingdom ruled by humans so it was a huge honor. But as Itachi grew older and gained power all he wanted was more. He soon learned of a jewel that was said to make a man more powerful. And what did he want exactly? To become a demon lord himself. He spent all of his time researching this 'jewel of four souls'.

What he soon found out was that it was entrusted to a priestess by the name of Kohana. So he traveled far and wide past the country side with a band of his soldiers to capture it. After 2 years he came to the outer edge of a small village by the bone-eaters well.

"What do you want?" said the high priestess. "I'm looking for a certain girl by the name of Kohana." He looked at her sternly, almost licking his lips.

"I am who you are looking for then?" He glared at the girl who was not over the age of thirty. His men unsheathed their swords and went after the poor girl. She ran and ran toward the village but she was no match. He had her killed by the time the villagers realized what had happened. They ran toward the home of the priestess and begged Kikyo, the next in line for high priestess, to defeat the man and protect the jewel. Being the spiritual person she was she refused to kill him. He was a man and not a demon. When she faced him he was no match. With her miko powers she took away his memory of the jewel.

The town witch Katsuimi put a curse on the poor man. "The next born girl in your family will be born with the features of a half-dog demon. She will know the cruelty of everything you have done." And he was sent on his way home.

--

_And as luck would have it his wife gave birth to all sons…who had all sons…who had all sons…until me. Kagome Higurashi. Heiress to the throne. Funny thing is not only am I the cursed great-great-great-granddaughter of Itachi Higurashi but I am also the new protector of the jewel of four souls._

_This is my story, one that isn't heard of too often, a kind of tragic but bittersweet novel of the sorts._

**AN: Alrightyy…what do you think so far? Please review. That would be spectacular! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on vacation and I just got back…so yeah

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on vacation and I just got back…so yeah. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

Chapter 2 Locked in a Tower

The palace was quiet. _'Way to quiet.'_ Kagome thought. It hadn't been this quiet since her eighteenth birthday when she had started to look for a prince. Not only did she have to find a prince but she also had to fall in love and the man had to love her for her. Now you'd think with Kagome's personality that would be easy. WRONG!

1. Because she had a curse

2. She was protector of the shikon jewel

And 3 …well see her Mom kind of…faked her death.

Therefore Kaede came into the picture. She was Match-Maker for the royal. But Kaede also helped the young Princess with her Miko training. She was an old woman about the age of 56 or 57. She was very kind and gentle and Kagome respected her with all of her heart.

Bang crash Swoosh thump

"KAGOME!" Cried a voice that came from below. "Ye child come down from that tower." Cried another. "Ugh! I'll be right down" Kagome climbed from the tower only to be faced to face with her mother, Queen Kari and Kaede. Quickly Kagome bowed in respect to her elders.

Kari looked at her daughter. _'No. She isn't MY daughter. She is my dead husband's great, great grandfather.'_ She looked away in shame. Seeing her mothers actions saddened Kagome. She turned to face the mirror that was behind her. She touched her face. Her blue-gray eyes shone. Her raven black hair was silky smooth. But then She looked at the top of her hair at two small black dog ears. They twitched as she touched them. She then touched her lips and smiled. She had fangs. They weren't exactly ugly looking. In fact they were quiet dainty. Her finger slipped and she cut a cheek with her sharp claw. A tear slid down from her eyes.

"Don't cry Kagome. It's not your fault." Her mother started. "I know…okay? I know the story! I've only heard it a hundred thousand times!" Kagome then fled down the hall to her room. "At least the child did not go to her tower." Sighed Kaede. "Yes. I know Kaede." Kari sat in silence for a moment. "He could be the one…couldn't he? He's a demon…he can tolerate her looks…I'm sure of it!" "Yes. He could be the one that finally unlocks the maiden from the tower."

-Meanwhile-

"This is so stupid! No one will ever love me. I'm…me." Kagome said to her self. She touched her childhood toys. Including her piano. She began to play a beautiful song. The Shikon jewel around her neck began to glow a bright pink color because of the innocence she had as she played. Realizing what was happening Kagome she quickly snapped the tiny pink ball to the ground. "I hate this! Why should I protect the thing that gives me so much grief?"

"Talking to yourself isn't good you know." Said a voice that seemed to come out of thin air. "Eep!" Kagome screeched. "Sorry! Uhh… I didn't mean to scare you." The boy said. Kagome blinked for a moment before she had realized what had just happened. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there!!" Kagome said walking over to a window-like mirror. She sat on a stool and looked at the demon that was walking around the plain room. He was quite handsome. He had emerald green eyes and brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His fangs were as white as snow and he was tall and muscular. "What's your name?" She asked him. "My name is Kouga, Prince Kouga of the eastern lands." She had heard of him. He was certainly a favorite among the women. Mainly because he was rich but his beauty was another reason.

"I know about you Kagome. Smart, classy…rich, but cursed. Sad really. But maybe I, sweet Kagome, could be the one to break that curse so you can live happily as my mate." He said. "What if you can't stand my features?" She asked him. "Nothing can stand in my way of loving you."

There was silence.

Kouga blinked a couple of times. No response. Kouga turned with his emerald green eyes and looked at the floor below him. "Look Kagome I know how you must feel and I-." As he looked down he saw a pair of pink flat shoes. He slowly looked up looking at her body in a white skirt and a pink V-neck top. He stopped at her neck afraid to look at her face. "Uhh…" was all he could say. Kagome looked at him sternly. She wanted to read his face. _'He isn't looking at MY face…I…uh-oh…oh-no!'_ She thought as he lifted his eyes to meet hers…

-Meanwhile-

Kari sighed as she and Kaede grabbed a bowl of popcorn out of the royal kitchen. "May I get you anything else my Queen?" Asked the maid. "No, thank you. You may be excused. "Ye must be patient with Princess Kagome Kari." Kaede said. "I know, but it's not her I'm worried about. It's them." She said sitting down on a chair pointing to Kouga on a screen. "Ye child calm yourself down. "I know Kaede but what if…what if she stays like THAT forever? I couldn't live with myself." She cried. "And I don't think I could..." "Kari…Kari! " yelled Kaede. "Live…with…what Kaede?!" "SHH! They are talking..."

"Uhh..." Kari and Kaede heard the boy and saw him looking at her neck.

"This could be it Kaede…."

**Hey there…hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I've already started on the next one so it should be up soon.**

**Review please. **


End file.
